The End of All Things
by WhoCaresAboutPeopleBooksExist
Summary: EClare and their hidden moment in The Time of My Life. ONE-SHOT


**A/N:** So I used to love watching Degrassi with my older sister, but when the original characters began to disappear, we kind of gave up on it. But in the past month or so since the new school year started up (with a lot more stress) I decided I'd take a look at what was going on. Now, when I left the series be, K.C. was starting to develop feelings for Jenna and I kind of despised him for it because I thought he and Clare were cute together. That's one reason why I didn't want to see the new seasons because I heard all this stuff about a new character named "Eli". And then I fell absolutely in love with Eli and then I fell in love with Eli and Clare and this just sort of popped into my head because I just got my first paper back from English and decided I needed something to take my mind off of the scary B-. Ahem, it's kind of not exactly M because there is no profanity or detailed description of the love-making, but it's passion driven. So it may sound kind of cheesy, but I kind of imagine Eli and Clare being like this on their first time. You know, careful and all lovey dovey. Yeah, I was stupid to not watch it.

I don't want to put this at the end, so I'll put it here. The whole idea of the beginning and the end of this one shot came to me when I was listening to Panic!'s new album, specifically the last song "The End of All Things." It's a haunting song and I suggest listening to it either after or before reading this. Or maybe before _and _after if you're feeling especially daring.

Please enjoy and I'm sorry if it's not to your liking.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Nor do I own Panic! at the Disco and their song "The End of All Things". Sigh... **

* * *

**The End of All Things**

And it all ends here.

There is no turning back for them.

Either of them.

They are stealing from each other now. Taking what cannot be given back.

His hands tug at the fabric coating her skin. She shivers as it rustles and falls at her feet.

Their lips refuse to leave the others as they stand, but once her fingers begin working the buttons of his dress shirt, he stills them so he can look at her.

Her lips are swollen and her eyes are nervous, but her arms stay by her sides, plucking gingerly at her tights.

"Would you like help?" He asks, smirking, his eyes wild with lust.

She nods and blinks.

He works quickly, ridding her of all offending clothing.

Her security is gone, she is now naked before him, beautiful and _his_.

He doesn't want to talk anymore, so he looks her in the eye, forcing his own eyes to not roam the body of his one and only too much, and asks without using any words.

She blinks once more.

He can be passionate now.

He pulls her on the bed, watching her bounce along with the sudden movement.

The king grabs his queens lips again, sinking his teeth lightly into her bottom lip and allowing his hands to travel up and down her body while she continues removing his pristine white clothing.

She moans and breaks the kiss when his fingertips graze her tenderly in places she never has been touched before and he can feel his own body reacting.

She closes her eyes again as his lips trail down her throat and she begins pulling his shirt off almost desperately. He aids in her struggle by sitting up and shrugging the cloth off his shoulders, throwing it dangerously to the floor.

He pulls their naked chests together, gasping at the electricity rushing through their bodies.

"Oh, God," she groans and he smiles against her collarbone, pleased that he has made the Christian girl call out the Lord's name in vain. Her blue eyes pop open and stare longingly into his.

It's time.

He makes quick work of his belt and struggles with his pants.

But they are soon bare together and begin preparing themselves for what is about to come.

He flips them around so he is now staring at her lovingly from above as she writhes beneath him.

"I love you," he whispers in her ear as he nibbles down her jaw. She sighs in reply, nodding her head in ecstasy.

Her eyes follow his hand as it travels across her chest and over stomach to the depths of her want.

He moans at the feel of her and she squirms against his fingers, arching her back.

With his other hand, he grabs his pants, searching blindly through the pockets for the only piece of protection they will have during this experience.

She watches him with wide eyes, readying herself for the pain and for the love.

With one last look of apology mixed with the deepest affection and the strongest hints of desire, he slowly makes his way into her.

She can feel it. A fire starting to spread.

It snaps and burns all throughout her body, climbing its way through her veins as he rocks in and out.

He's slow, and she's thankful as she watches his eyes close and open as he slides back and forth.

The original pain subsides and now all that is left is the passion sparking from the two individuals in love.

She wants to say something, but no words can describe this feeling of connection and pure longing.

She thinks of scratching all of her beliefs and claiming him as her God.

No, that would be stupid.

Instead, she pulls him by his guitar pick chain and captures his lips in a kiss. Her tongue roams around his mouth and he smiles against her, allowing her to slide their tongues together.

They are both throbbing with greed and want, pulling and tugging at each others hair, skin, and lips.

His back stings from her claw marks and her mouth feels defeated from his teeth.

But they love it. Not secretly and not guiltily. They wear each other like their forgotten crowns.

They wear each other like they are royalty. Even if just to one another.

In one last effort to make the moment last, she pulls him so they have switched places.

She now sits on top of him, feeling the pressure rise deeper within her than in the previous position.

She decides she likes this.

He looks at her funnily, quirking an eyebrow up in amusement to her domination.

She bends down quick and kisses him chastely before beginning to work up a rhythm above him.

It starts slow, like before.

Unlike him, though, she can feel what she likes and what she wants.

Soon, her body is moving quicker and quicker as they both pant out moans and groans, mixing them with curses and cries for each other. The perfect potion of words and noises.

They are the sounds of two young lovers as they explore each other's intimate secrets.

Here they are, moving as one and one alone, promising the other with each sigh and with each whimper an eternity of love and devotion.

A climax begins and they race towards it, crying out to each other like desperate prayers as they reach the peak and begin tumbling down the other side.

She bends over him and he shoots up, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he whispers sweet nothings into her ear about forever and she replies by murmuring her love for him.

He holds her as they sit like this, still entwined as one.

But eventually it becomes uncomfortable and they separate, both feeling a loss at the detachment of bodies.

Once all physical evidence of the action are discarded, they cover themselves with the blanket as if to shield the outside world from their love.

He kisses her hair softly, sliding his fingers lazily up and down her arm.

She giggles and looks at him, watching his green eyes swim.

"I love you," he sighs out, resting his cheek on her head.

"I kind of like you, too," she breathes, her hot breath tickling the pleased sweat on his chest.

He chuckles deeply and a silence follows them around, engulfing them.

It is a satisfied quiet, buzzing with an undercurrent of electricity.

She is his and he is hers.

Now and forever.

She has given him that thing a girl holds dear.

He has received it and supplied her with vows of "soul mate" and forever.

Their souls will live together even if they live apart.

He knows it and so does she.

Because for now, they both can forget.

She can release from her mind the scariness of the lump on her back and he can leave behind the idea of abandoning her tomorrow.

So as they sit together, protected by a sheet of cloth and by their tender adoration for one another, they are complete.

And it all ends here.


End file.
